Broadband services can be delivered via existing cable infrastructure from MSOs, digital subscriber lines (xDSL), integrated service digital network (ISDN), public switched telephone networks, or T1 connections from telecommunications operators or internet service providers, satellite from satellite operators, or wireless services (such as, e.g., cellular, 802.11 or Wi-MAX standards) from wireless service providers, among many others. Subscribers typically access multiple broadband communications devices (BCDs) at their location to provide such varied services.
One such device can receive information from and transmit information to termination systems (e.g., edge devices). The device can modulate and demodulate signals (modems) from termination systems and provide end users with the ability to access various networks. Examples of such BCDs include cable modems (CM), enhanced multimedia terminal adapters (i.e., eMTA), digital subscriber line (DSL) modems, wireless modems, set-top boxes (STB), and gateway devices, among others.
After a BCD is deployed into service, it typically has a relatively long operating life. BCDs are often powered by an external alternating current (AC) power source, one or more batteries, or combinations thereof.
Home alarm systems today are connected to the telephony inside wiring of a home. Such alarm systems are programmed to detect when telephone wires are severed, for example, when an intruder cuts the telephone wires entering the premises of a subscriber. In the case of a cable-based telephony network, the wires can be, for example, co-axial or fiber optic cable, entering the user's home from a local serving office, such as a cable head-end operated by a cable company. Cable companies are often referred to as Multiple System Operators (MSOs), and often provide to a subscriber cable television, video-on-demand, data and internet services, and IP telephony (VoIP) services. These services are accessed at a user's home through a transport access network that can include co-axial or fiber optic cables entering a user's premises. This cable connects with a BCD, which in turn is connected with the subscriber's existing telephone wiring in the home.
Home security systems are also coupled to a subscriber's existing in-home telephone wiring. A BCD in normal operation typically maintains a loop voltage on the telephone wiring. If the communication medium is not intact (e.g., cable has been cut resulting in the loss of the broadband communication device's input radio frequency signal), then the BCD is no longer able to achieve a lock onto a signal, and it will discontinue maintaining the loop voltage. When the home security system does not detect this loop voltage on the telephone wiring, the home security system can be programmed to send or sound an alarm indicating that the communication medium is not intact.
However, cable outages are expected due to planned maintenance on the cable system. During such planned outages, it is not desirable for a home alarm system to trigger an alarm. A system and method can be used to prevent the triggering of such an alarm.